


i never stopped loving you

by axsun



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, a little angsty, moonlilyshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axsun/pseuds/axsun
Summary: Four years later, Lillie comes back.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	i never stopped loving you

She’s new. Different. She smiles shyly, hands on her backpack straps, a familiar gesture.

“Hi Moon,” Lillie says, her voice hushed. I can only stare.

Her back is straight, shoulders pushed back. Her gaze is calm and focused, emerald green eyes bright and clear. Platinum blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, it no longer frames her face, no longer hides it from the world. Gone is the baggy hoodie; instead, Lillie wears a snug white sweater and burgundy scarf, complimenting her fair complexion and pale hair nicely. She still wears a skirt — that part will never change, I suppose — but this one’s high-waisted, short, and almost scandalous, except it’s so perfectly her. And on her belt—

“You’re a Trainer,” I whisper.

“I am,” she responds.

We stand there in silence, just looking at each other. I know she’s studying my face— the harsh tan, the tiredness in my dark eyebags and gaunt cheekbones, and I can’t stop looking into her eyes. Her smile falters.

Am I angry? She left me alone with no warning, just a brief, last-minute goodbye after a night of confessions, after she kissed me and said she loved me, and I traveled the world because I couldn’t bear being rooted to the place where I found and lost her so easily.

Her eyes are so bright. Were they ever this green?

Something prickles in the back of my eyes, and I blink, something wet sliding down my face. Lillie’s face contorts into something of pain.

“Oh, Moon,” she says quietly, and she pulls me into an embrace. I choke on more tears. They don’t stop coming. Why am I crying? I bury my face into her scarf. She smells of the ocean, of the sea breeze, and I sob.

“I— missed you,” I force out, and her arms tighten around my waist. “A lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> the fandom is super dead, but sumo was probably one of the most important things to have ever happened to me, and there will always be a special place in my heart for moon and lillie.  
> comments and kudos are appreciated :)) hope y'all are well!!


End file.
